


Liam's Little Mermaid

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Liam, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, mermaid louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Louis and I'm a mermaid/merman. This is the story of how my life got switched around. And it all started with the new guy who moved to the beach named, Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Little Mermaid

I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Let me back up a bit so you'll understand. I'm Louis and I'm a mermaid or merman whatever you prefer really. When I was a young lad I got separated from my family.

Ever since then I've lived in a more shallow part of the ocean near a beach. There has always been plenty of food so I haven't had to much to worry about. I enjoy living by the beach, I like watching the people there just being happy and cheerful. Sometimes I would daydream about being a human that lived at the beach, it's what I've always wanted.

Anyway, back to the real issue here. About two months ago a handsome young surfer lad moved to one of the houses along the beach. He's quite buff, has brown hair and eyes, and is always an absolute sweetheart. I'd come to learn his name was Liam one day when I swam close to the shore. Sometimes there would be a blond or curly haired lad with him.

About a month passed by before I decided I needed to meet this boy up close. I didn't get my chance until the two month mark hit. It was getting to be dark earlier considering it was the end of summer. I saw Liam sitting sitting on the shore alone, I decided this should be my time to get closer.

I swam until I was right next to him, yet still being hidden by the dock leg. I got a good look at his face but noticing he looked a little down. Oh no he looks like a lost little puppy I think to myself. That's when I noticed the blond and curly haired boys along with another lad I'd never seen before walking toward Liam.

The blond boy spoke first and I noticed he had an Irish accent, "Li, what are you doing out here mate, you're missing the party." The curly boy spoke next, "Yeah Niall's right Li, all the girls just showed up." He said with a cheeky grin "I just needed to breathe lads, was getting stuffy in there." Liam replied.

The boy I'd never see before speaks next, "What's wrong Li, you seem a little down." He says. "Nothing Zayn, just want to be alone for a few, you guys go have fun." Zayn nods then turns to the other two boys, "Come on Niall, Harry. Liam needs to be alone." Zayn says shoving the laughing lads back in the direction they had came.

Once they've completely gone I hear Liam sigh. I turn to look at him and notice he's pulled his knees to his chest. Oh Liam what's wrong I think, it's not until Liam's head shoots up and looks around that I notice I've said this out loud.

"Who said that?" He says looking around. "Me, I said it." I squeak out from behind the dock leg. "Who's 'me' and where are you?" He ask confusedly. "Promise you won't freak out when I come out?" I say. "I promise I just want to see who you are." He says.

I take a shaky breath before slowly swimming out from behind the dock leg into the light. "It's a little late to be swimming mate, don't you think?" He says with a smile. I laugh nervously before saying, "It's actually a funny story but I don't know if you would believe me."

He laughs a small laugh. "I's not like you're gonna tel me you're a mermaid mate, come on spit it out." He says. "But I am.." I trail off. It goes quiet for a few moments before Liam bursts out laughing. "Oh come on mate you can't be serious, mermaids aren't real." He says. "I can prove it," I say, "just get in the water with me." I no longer care if I sound deranged at least he's smiling now.

"Alright mate I'l humor you, but what's your name and how do you know me?" He says while slipping his shirt off. I stare at his toned chest before answering. "My names Louis and I've just been...around." I respond. He continues undressing until he's only in his boxers, then swimming out to me.

I can feel my nerves rising as he gets closer and closer to me. Oh well to late to change anything now. When he finally gets out to me he he stares at me for a moment. "Wow, you're really pretty up close." He says blushing slightly. "Thank you, you are too." I say looking him over one more time.

"Ok mermaid boy prove to me what you need." He says with a smile. "Ok give me your hand." I say. He allows me to guide his hand to my fin and I let his fingers run over it. "What the hell was that?" He says pulling his hand away and looking at me with wide eyes. "It was my fin." I say looking down feeling a bit ashamed.

"You were being serious?" He asks. "Yeah I was, I'm sorry I freaked you out though." I say. "Can I see it?" Liam says hesitantly. I lift up my tail letting it come out of the water, the moon light hitting it perfectly making the colors shine beautifully. Liam stares and raises his hand to touch it again, it tickles a bit but I hold still as he touches me.

"How," Liam starts but trails off. "I was born this way." I say answering the question I guessed he was going to ask. "Is there a way to change?" Liam asks. "Well I heard a legend as a child from my father, he said that a kiss from a true love that is human could change you, but I wouldn't know if it's true." I say.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" Liam asks. I think before saying exactly what I feel, it's not like I have anything to lose. "Yes Liam I have," I start "and I believe it is you." I say. There is a pause before he speaks again.

"Really? You're in love with me?" He sounds genuinely surprised. "Yes I am." I say with a small smile. "Lou?" I look at Liam with a questioning glance, "Yeah?" I say. "Do you want to see if that legend is true?" Liam says looking sheepishly at me. Is this really happening I think to myself as Liam leans in.

Our mouths press together and although it's my first kiss I can tell it's perfect. He pulls away smiling and I notice our body's are pressed together. I don't feel much different until Liam pulls away. I notice it takes more effort to keep myself afloat than it did before. Then I notice I can part my fin, wait I couldn't do that before, holy shit these are legs not a fin.

I squeal and lift a leg up out of the water. "Liam it worked," I say cheerfully as I throw my arms around him, "thank you, I love you so much!" I pull away quickly, "Oh I didnt even ask if you wanted this, in sorry." I say. "No it's ok Lou, I think I might be in love with you too." He says with a cute smile.

I pull him in for another kiss. This one has tongue unlike the other kiss. It's a nice new feeling, his tongue exploring my mouth, I like it. I enjoy the kiss until I get a weird feeling down below that I've never experience before. I pull away from the kiss and look down. Liam follows my gaze down and oh. It's a willy I should've thought about that.

But why is it doing this? "Liam, why is it...hard?" I ask. Liam chuckles and smiles fondly at me. "Well Lou, when you get turned on your willy gets happy and does that, it's perfectly normal." He says. "Li, is your willy hard too?" I ask curiously. He smirks before pulling me close and pressing our bodies together.

I feel something poking me in the stomach, oh I know what it is. I gasp and look up at him through my eye lashes blushing a bit. "Follow me to the beach I wanna show you something." He says with a sly grin. We swim up to the shore and get out of the ocean.

Liam starts taking his boxers off while I sit in the sand and watch him. His body looks absolutely stunning in the moon light. I look down at my body noticing how tiny I am everywhere compared to Liam. I feel a bit self conscious in this body, not knowing if it's good enough or not.

I curl into my self trying to hide everything I don't like. "What are you doing love?" Liam asks with a small frown. I look up at him before speaking. "I'm so tiny compared to you, I don't think I like this new body." I say sniffing a bit. "Oh Lou," Liam says sitting next to me before pulling me into his lap. "Your body is beautiful." He says kissing my forehead.

"Can I show you how beautiful I think it is?" He asks trailing kisses from my jaw to my ear. I moan out a yes as I feel him nibbling from my ear to my neck. I tilt my head, exposing more of my neck to Liam. He turns me around so I'm now straddling him before continuing his actions.

He lightly grabs my chin pulling me in to connect our lips. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth loving the way he tastes. I feel him starting to rotate his hips under mine and wow, that feels really good, what the hell? I pull away from Liam's mouth and look down. "Liam," I moan from the pleasure, "why does this feel so good?" I pant. "I don't know Lou," Liam says in a low voice, "but I'm gonna flip is over."

I let him lay me down my back against the sand, Liam hovering over me. I can feel his hard cock against mine, I need him to start moving. He presses love bites over my neck and collar bones, I let out approving moans as he does so.

He trails open mouth kisses down to my nipples, pressing his tongue flat against one and dragging it up. I gasp as he does so feeling him start to nibble it. I arch my back loving the pleasure he's making me feel. He continues his abuse to my nipples while beginning to roll his hips.

All I can do is moan incoherent praises as Liam does his work. He stops his assault on my nipples turning his attention to our dicks that are still gliding together. He wraps his big hand around our dicks thrusting into his touch.

As we continue on like this I get a weird feeling in my stomach, "Li, my stomach feels weird." I whine. Liam immediately stops, pulling his hand away, I look up at him and frown. "Why'd you stop Li?" I ask missing the feeling of his dick against mine. "I don't want you to cum yet Lou, I have more I want to do with you." He says giving me a lustful look.

"Now I'm going to do something that will be a little uncomfortable at first, but I promise it will get better, ok?" I nod and he gives me a gorgeous smile before bringing three fingers to my mouth. I look at him quizzacly before he speaks. "Suck them it will make this hurt less, love." I take his three fingers in my mouth, wrapping my tongue around them ensuring they will be covered in spit.

He slips his fingers out of my mouth and gets in between my legs. He pushes my knees up to my chest and asks me to hold them there. He then spreads my cheeks and runs his pointer finger along my hole making me shiver. He kisses my inner thigh as he presses his first finger in. It burns, "Li," I whimper, "that hurts." I squirm a bit trying to get more comfortable.

"Shh, love, I'm going to take your mind off I, yeah?" I nod and sniff. He takes his free hand and grabs my cock pumping it a few times before licking a stripe along the underside of it. I gasp as he repeats his action. He takes my tip into his mouth massaging it with his tongue.

I'm so occupied from the pleasure I'm receiving I don't notice when Liam adds a second finger. He starts bobbing his head, taking more of my down but still manipulating his tongue in all the right ways. I feel Liam add his last and final finger but don't feel the burn nearly as bad anymore.

He continues his work on both my cock and hole when a huge wave of pleasure crashes over me. "Holy shit, Liam!" I moan. "What the hell was that?" I ask wanting him to do it again. He pops off my dick to reply. "That was your prostate Lou, makes everything feel good."

He pulls his fingers out and I whimper at the empty feeling. "Im going to put my willy in you now, is that alright love?" I nod. "Yes Li, please." I beg. He spits on his hand and coats his cock with it making it spit slick. He then positions himself between my legs.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want Lou." He says sweetly, running his free hand through my hair. "No Li, I really want this, please." I say. "Only since you asked so nicely." He says starting to push in. The burn is bad but I stay still until he's buried inside me.

My eyes tear up even though I will them not too. Liam leans in pressing our lips together. It's a distraction from the pain that actually works pretty well. We kiss for what feels like forever until I pull away.

"You can move now Li." I say. He starts out slow and keeps his thrusts short to lessen the drag. It doesn't hurt to bad once I adjust a bit, it actually feels quite good. "Li, faster, harder, please." I beg.

Liam speeds his thrusts and takes them deeper each time. I notice he's trying to change angles, I know exactly why when I get that wave of pleasure rushing through me again. "Oh god yes Liam right there." I pant. He continues his hard, fast thrusts at that angle slowly driving me insane.

"God Lou, you're so tight, shit you feel so fucking good." Liam groans out. I get that weird feeling in my stomach, warning Liam that it's there. He reaches in between our bodies grabbing my cock and pumping it the pace of his thrusts. It isn't long before I'm pushed over the edge, cumming in thick, white stripes with a shout of Liam's name.

Liam works me through it before pulling out and climbing up me, straddling my chest. "Open your mouth for me love." He grunts out. I comply without hesitation and watch as Liam's hand flies over his cock.

Within seconds he's cumming hard with a choked of groan of my name. His cum is everywhere, covering everything from my chin to my hair. When he's finished working himself through it he drags his fingers through his cum and sticks them in my mouth. I moan at his taste loving the salty, sweet almost bitter taste.

He picks me up and carries me to the ocean where we clean off any left over spunk. When we get cleaned off we walk out of the ocean and I follow him to his house, the house I've only ever longingly glanced at from the ocean.

The inside is beautiful but I don't get the chance to look around to much because Liam's leading us to his bathroom. He pulls out two towels that we dry off with before heading to his bedroom.

We lay down and I cuddle into him, he pushes my bangs out of my face smiling before kissing my forehead then my lips softly. "You're my little mermaid." He whispers before kissing me softly again. "I love you Lou." He says. "I love you too Li." I say snuggling even closer to him.

We lay there cuddling until I know he's really asleep when I hear soft snores coming from him. I smile softly wondering how on earth I ever became this lucky for something like this to happen to me. I slowly drift off to sleep thinking about what th future could bring for Liam and I.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I have literally tried writing this so many times but every time my phone or computer crashed. I literally resorted to writing it by hand. Oh well at least it's done now. I hope you're happy Chelsie, this caused me so much pain. But thank you for helping me with the idea twas a good one, and it was fun.


End file.
